For Better or for Worse
by 157yrs
Summary: His dreams were going to be much different tonight. Now if only he could decide if that was for the better or for worse. Rated T for safety. *old post*


Disclaimer: I don't own Princess TuTu

_Fakir shot up in bed panting heavily with fright. It took a few moments for him to take in his surroundings, but once he did he calmed somewhat._

'_It was just a dream.' He told himself._

_Reaching out his left hand to the other side of the bed, he was immediately reassured when he felt the other slumbering presence in the room. Smiling he scooted a little closer and peeled back the covers somewhat to reveal the face of Ahiru, the rest of her still lost underneath the overly stuffed mount of blankets that she kept on her side._

_His wife was always suspiciously cold at night._

'_My wife.' He thought in wonder as very unlike-Fakir-smile broadened his features in hazy wonder. It had been over four years since they had defeated the Raven and Ahiru had turned into a human for good and a year and half since they were married. Fakir still hadn't quite grasped the wonderful concept, yet._

_Shaking his head from his silly thoughts, Fakir leaned back down against his pillows and turned on his side to face his sleeping wife, even though her back was to him._

_Quietly, he pulled his wife's sleeping figure to him and nuzzled her neck. In response, a very adorable scowl crept across Ahiru's sleeping features and Fakir forced himself not to laugh aloud at her._

_His left hand found it's way underneath his wife's figure, resting right below her bare breasts while his right hand inched along her small lower round stomach. _

_Fakir still couldn't believe that in less than eight months he would be blessed with not only a wife but a child as well. Fate was really treating him kindly._

_Fakir absently tightened his hold on Ahiru, spooning her hips in his and placed a delightful kiss on her bare shoulder, as thoughts of what their child would look like once he/she was born danced through his head._

_He never really did like his wife wearing many garments to bed._

'_Perhaps that's why she's always cold.' He mused._

_But despite that new line of thought, Fakir refused to give up his law. He always liked the feeling of her skin against his, if not for sensual desire then for just the feelings of comfort. Tentively, Fakir reached his right hand out and caught Ahiru's left one within his. _

_The twenty one year old was always put to peace when his wife was by his side, making it easier for him to sleep in the process…_

Fakir's eyes shot wide open as he jumped out of bed and landed on the floor with a loud thump, waking the duck in the corner of the room up in the process.

"Sorry." He mumbled to her. Of course, Ahiru being a duck could only respond with a nod of her head that she understood him.

"It was just a dream." He heard himself mumble. Ahiru tilted her head in puzzlement. It almost sounded like Fakir was disappointed.

In reality it had only been six months since they had defeated the Raven and Mytho had moved out to be with Rue.

Ahiru was still a duck and only living companion, aside from Charon that lived with Fakir. Of course it was a bit suspicious but not unheard of for a duck to be living with some humans.

"Go back to sleep, Ahiru. I'm going back to bed myself, after I write something down." Ahiru nodded, not really understanding what was wrong with her friend, but unable to word her thoughts, she complied and went back to the small nest he had made in the corner for her.

In truth, Fakir had experienced similar dreams to the one he had had only moments ago for three weeks now.

'Maybe if I write them down, my subconscious will stop tormenting me.' Sitting down at his desk, Fakir pulled out a scroll or paper and an ink quill. At this point anything was worth a try to Fakir.

He felt truly guilty of dreaming of his friend in that way. It just wasn't fair to either of them. He was constantly thinking of her and he wasn't even sure if she felt that same way for him. And he couldn't as well voice his thoughts to her. It was almost like swinging a piece of cheese in front of a mouse, knowing full well that it would never get it.

If he told her his dream, she would just feel bad for not being able to become human for him.

'_No. This has got to stop tonight.' _He resolved firmly. He concluded that once he got it out on paper, it would be out of thought as well.

'_And with my gift for writing, it will no doubt assist me in ridding myself of these dreams.' _Fakir thought, referring to his gift of writing things into reality.

Eagerly he started the paper with:

_I had another one of those dreams. This has been the fifth one this week. In these dreams it's always the same. I always dream that Ahiru becomes human and –_

A blotch of black ink spilled unto the paper where Fakir would have continued writing if he hadn't already fallen asleep, hoping against hope that Ahiru would no longer haunt his dreams…

…The next morning Fakir felt a steady hand resting on his shoulder, shaking him lightly. He easily swatted it away and groaned out,

"Not now, Charon." Unfortunately the presence wouldn't give up and continued to badger him.

"Fakir" The voice was unusually high and light, but Fakir ignored it. Annoyed he swatted the hand away and said,

"Not now, Charon. Give me a few hours asleep." The tender hand on his shoulder slowly slipped away.

"Oh, ok." Came the disappointed reply.

It took Fakir a few minutes to put together that that was not Charon's voice. Bolting up with amazement and alarm, Fakir turned around to see the retreating and disappointed figure of Ahiru walking away. Who by the way was wrapped up in a bed sheet, huddling it to her form for modesty.

Fakir would have laughed at the sight, if he hadn't been so happy to see her. Excitedly, flew out of his chair, having it fall over in the process. Ahiru jumped at the noise and went to turn around in curiosity if she hadn't felt a hand surrounding her wrist.

"Ahiru" Fakir's voice was just above a whisper. Disbelief and joy intertwined across his face.

They both stood that way for a few minutes in silence. Ahiru slightly ahead of Fakir, her direction turned but still in the general direction of the door with her friend behind her grabbing her wrist, dumbstruck and still deciding if it would be alright to hug her even in her state or lack of dress for a better word.

As if Ahiru had read his thoughts she shouted,

"Fakir!" And launched herself into his arms, throwing modesty to the wind.

"Look, I'm not a duck anymore! I'm human again!" Fakir tried to straighten his jumbled thoughts but so far he hadn't gotten past stuttering incoherently and blushing a thousand different shades of red in less than one minute.

Luckily, Ahiru hadn't seemed to notice, still caught in her rambling.

"...I wonder how this happened…" She continued on and on still hugging her friend. Fakir for his, part was only half listening.

'_Did I do this?' _He thought.

At that moment, Ahiru's bed sheet began to slip and she was forced to release her friend so she could pull it up, making Fakir even more uncomfortable.

_His dreams were going to be much different tonight. Now if only he could decide if that was for the better or for worse._


End file.
